oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Goin' Down!
Magical Musician Avery walked into the bar, scratching the back of his head, rubbing his eyes. He was tired. Morale had been low among the crew lately. Business was good, but some of them had been lacking in motivation. They wanted to stop, quit, give up. It was really taking everything he had to keep it together himself. That's when he had heard about this fantastic musician. His strange powers and music always seemed to liven up a crowd. Pirates loved music, so a musician would be a great boon to their fighting spirit. And it was such great luck that their Log Pose pointed towards Vira, the island where this musician was going to make his next appearance. Avery sat down at one of the tables, ordering a soft drink as the previous act started winding down. "Give it up for them folks! Now, for our next performer, prepare to be amazed! He'll make you laugh! He'll make you cry! And if you don't applaud his music, he'll make you! Give it up for the Magical Musician, Black D. Seth!" The audience began clapping emphatically. Avery wasn't the only one waiting for this guy. This is it! “Click, click, click, click...” Footsteps could be heard from behind a wine red curtain, the sound of the steps alone intoxicating, similar to the sound of a tap dancers shoes clacking against the floor, leaving much to be desired as the sound became louder and louder, drawing the watchers in, those within the bar would feel their chests lighten, their heads raise and with it, their spirits. It was almost like it was drawing them in, like a ball thrown into the air awaiting its fall to the ground, and thus, it’s wished would come true as a long black pant would break past the velvet colored bounds, breaking into the bar goers sights. As more and more came into view, the lean and muscular build of a tall ebony man would come into view, he looked a bit on the younger side, but their was maturity in his step. His chocolate skin shimmered off of the stage lights, dusting off the rim of his glasses as he approached a dark mahogany piano, taking a seat and running his fingers down the large instrument before flipping it open to reveal its keys, the cream of its wood almost like a prelude to the symphony that would come soon after. The man cracked his knuckles, bringing them down so that they just hovered over the keys, those watching him would begin to salivate, their senses waiting to feel the mental, spiritual and physical blessings the boy’s music would bring, and thus, he stuck a note. A single finger struck down on a deep key, one of the deepest on the entire piano. Instantly a large weight would overtake the room, capturing the breath of all of its inhabitants, trapping them, awaiting release. Seth held the note for a moment, gazing along the crowd of breathless guests before returning his eyes to the keys, his fingers hitting a high key, releasing his guests from their trap as his fingers ran across the piano, almost as though he was challenging the ears of his patrons to battle, pressing the keys as fast as one would strum a guitar. “You are the reason...” Seth began to sing, his soft voice paired with the strong and soothing notes of the piano he played so beautifully would sooth any soul, the tone of a love song and a story telling sonnet all in one, the air in the room fluctuating as every note and sound would satisfy their ears and souls. “The reason I stay...” Seth serenaded every man and woman alike with his voice, reaching every crevice of the bar. Calming down their souls while still filling their hearts with passion, his performance was already beautiful and he had only said eight words. It was at that moment, transfixed by the beautiful song of Seth, that Avery knew; "This man needs to join my crew!" ---- “Because you are my weakness...” Seth closed his song, holding out his last not for the night longer than all his others, releasing the bats patrons from his serenade, refreshed, brightened, enlightened and full of passion. As he stood from his seat and walked to the center stage, taking a single bow, the crowd went wild, a standing ovation, even in such a small venue, it was a testament to his divine musical stylings. He walked from the stage, unbothered as he relieved himself to the back and some would say most luxurious booth in house, a cold bottle of champagne waiting for him, two ebony skinned woman in regal velvet dresses sat on each side of the large plush leather booth, one with her hair in a for, the other with her hair down and straight, both equally beautiful and waiting for him, however the difference between him and other stars was, he sat to himself, the women sat with their legs crossed, an aura of dignity and respect wafting from him and his table as he engaged himself in conversation with the woman, taking a deep sip of his drink, a start to the rest of his night. That's when he'd feel a tap on his shoulder. "Hey there, Henry Avery, big fan. Was wondering if you'd join my pirate crew." “Huh...?” Seth turned, breaking his conversation to address the one eyed man, causing soul stealing glares to come from the pair of woman as Seth turned his attention from them to the man. Seth stares at him for a moment before waving his hand and inviting him to take a seat. “Tell me more about this crew you have.” Seth spoke, putting his attention on the man. Despite the fact he had gotten countless invitations such as this one, he somehow felt obliged to listen to at least one in repent for the multitude he turned down. Avery grinned as he sat down in the seat. "My crew's called the Everything Pirates. If it isn't obvious from the name, we want everything. Money, fame, power, knowledge, the works. Of course, the best way to achieve all that..." he leaned forward, whispering to Seth so that no one else could hear, "...is to find the One Piece." “Oooh, The One Piece, huh? And how do you suppose you’ll find that?” Seth said, leaning in as he spoke to Avery, much to the dismay of the women around him, as he spoke to Avery his voice would be easy to get lost in, his eyes almost like endless pools of hazel. "Trust me when I say I've got a plan. And it starts with amassing powerful fighters and top-notch crew to get into the New World. We've already come pretty far, and we haven't even been active for that long. Morale's been a little low lately though, so I figured, I should get a nice musician to brighten everyone's spirits when the going gets tough." “Hmm...” Seth leaned back in his chair, he took a moment to look around the bar, he had no ties there, his only ties were to the music and his instruments, he looked back to the grand piano, his eyes running down every shine and striation on it’s wood. “Let’s make a deal, you steal that Piano for me, I’ll go with you.” Seth said, his eyes cut back to Avery, there was something more to his request, but the something else was gonna be something Avery needed to find out on his own. "Easy. Meet me at my ship in five minutes." Avery got up from his seat, walking over to the piano. He looked around briefly. A bouncer walked up to him, about to ask what he was up to, when Avery grabbed the piano, lifting it up as if it were a cardboard box, and ran out the door with it. The doorway was a bit too slim for Avery to move through with ease, so he kicked each side of the doorway to make it wider, running all the way back to his ship with the piano. As Avery went to lift up the piano and run out the door, Seth began to hum a low note, the intensity of the low note was different then his prior tunes, not only in sound, but effects. As he hummed the note, a large wave of downward gravity would smash down on Avery, making it almost impossible for him to move the large object, the intense weight of the gravity growing and growing as Seth hummed and hummed, the ebony pair of woman smiling in awe, not only by his humming, but the crushing of the man who interrupted their conversation a few moments prior. Despite the fact that this could be seen as some kind of attack on the Super Rookie, it seemed almost like Seth intended this when he asked for the piano to begin with, for if his captain couldn’t push past the intense forces of him, how could he get past the seas and to the One Piece. It seemed as though Avery had fallen, his journey would end here. Then he did the unthinkable. He stood up. “Must’ve tripped.” As a bouncer walked over to stop him, he found himself suddenly forced into the ground. “Weird.” He walked back over to the piano, instead pushing it to the door, using its wheels. It was a bit too heavy to simply carry now. “''Well, he’s doing better then I expected, let’s turn it up a bit then.” Seth stopped humming, opening his mouth and letting out a deep serenade, the weight on Avery would get even stronger, crushing the floor under him, and only him, the crowd watching in awe at the boy’s powers and insane vocal range. “Jeez,” Avery continued walking, pushing the piano. His legs breaking the floorboards as he continued walking. They were just too heavy to fully lift, but he didn’t stop. “What’s up with this piano?” “''This was more fun than I expected, I forgot how fun it was to use my powers in a more...offensive manner” Seth’s voice would shift from low to high almost instantly, in such a way a normal persons voice would shatter. This would redirect the force Avery would feel upward, sending him and only him blasting upwards with the same prior downwards pressure as Seth pulled his mini performance to a close, bowing for the cheering crowd, grabbing his coat from the seat and heading to the bar doors where Avery would’ve barely made it, awaiting his descent back to the ground. Avery landed on his feet, glaring at Seth. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again." “Not much you could do if I did, now is there.” Seth said happily, teasing Avery as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and turned to walk out of the bar, turning his head slightly to address Avery just before walking out. “So, where’s this ship of yours? And don’t forget the piano.” Seth said, walking out of the bar. Avery picked up the piano again, carrying it through the now widened doorway. "It's the big one in the harbor. You can't miss it." Seth made his way down the street, approaching the harbor. As he made his way into the harbor he looked forward, then looked up, slightly shocked by the massive ship, for a paradise pirate, it was a bit odd, but he seemed to be a bit happy as well, most likely since that would be his place of residence from there on out. “So, where are the pirates in need of a boost, gotta know they like my music before I officially join, or else, I’m useless.” Seth said, closely approaching the ship as he addressed Avery. "They're on the deck. I'll help you get to them." Avery grabbed Seth by the back of the shirt and threw him to the deck. For Avery himself, A rope came down. He grabbed onto it, letting it pull himself up. He touched down softly onto the deck. "Hello everyone! I'm back!" “Thanks for that...but next time I got it.” Seth said as he halted in mid air, collecting himself as he floated to the ships main deck, awaiting greeting from his soon to be new crewmates. "Welcome back, Avery." Arukana said as he walked over to greet his captain, being once again covered in oil and soot and his lab coat having various holes in it. It was a common look for him to the point, the crew was used to him walking out of his lab like this. "Oh, who is this? Have you explored the side of boy love now? !" Arukana said, raising an eyebrow curiously. "I don't know what you mean by that," said Avery, "so I'm going to assume the answer's no. This is Seth. He's our new musician." "Musician, huh?" Shephard got up from the corner of the deck she was sitting at. She walked over to Seth and Avery, resting his wrapped sword on her shoulder. "You really think that a little bit of music is going to be enough to boost morale?" "Of course he can," said Avery, "Set, show 'em what you can do!" “So tell me, what are your favorite instruments?” Seth questioned, addressing the duo before him, his eyebrow cocked up in anticipation. “I don’t like any instrument in particular.” Shephard walked back over to where she was sitting before. “Well she may not music,” said Avery, “ but I’m a pretty big fan of the bassoon.” "I'm between the piano and guitar." Arukana replied, giving a small shrug. “I guess I can work with that!” Seth exclaimed, hopping up onto the grand piano carried up by Avery, taking a seat before holding or his arms, aiming to grab at something that wasn’t there, or at least wasn’t yet. In an instant a dark colored bassoon and a light colored guitar would shoot from seemingly out of nowhere, wedging perfectly into Seth’s hands. “Here goes nothin'!” Seth said, letting go of the bassoon as it floated to his mouth, allowing him to hold the guitar with both hands. After a deep breath, the piano let out a heavy and deep note, followed by a big hefty blow of the bassoon and a deep strum of the guitar, Seth than strumming out a few deeper guitar notes, it almost sounded like the prelude to a great story. A heavy weight would take over the ship for a moment, however it was far from uncomfortable, moreso stressing the tension in his notes. Moments later the piano began to play fluidly in a more upbeat tone, telling a story with each note, once again the bassoon and guitar following behind, the blows to his bassoon similar to a steam boat the guitar similar to the waves of water the floated upon and the piano drawing out a grand tale for his soon to be crewmates. This song was a story of greatness, the perfect theme to their adventures, livening the boat itself up as it would begin to float, lifting into the air as the sea water poured off of it, the entire ship going air borne as Seth played a beautiful sinner of wonder and glory, sure to bolster the Pirates spirits and boost their moral. "Well, I've got to admit. That was pretty impressive." Arukana said with a small smile, having throughly enjoyed the music played by Seth. It was quite beautiful in his opinion and he certainly wanted to hear more. His small smile turned to a grin as he floated in the air, feeling weightless under the effects of what he assumed to be Seth's Devil Fruit. He didn't care at the moment to theorize on how it worked. For now, he would simply enjoy the lovely music and feeling of freedom. “It wasn’t terrible.” Acknowledged Taira, music wasn’t her thing but she couldn’t deny that the man had talent. She had been sitting down in the back, hiding among the shadows and practically being invisible as she usually is. “Maybe he’ll make it big.” Shephard floated through the air, her arms crossed. She tried her best to look stoic and unamused, but even she couldn't deny the joy she felt from the weightlessness, a small smile sneaking its way onto her face. "Alright!" Avery exclaimed. "Morale's finally back! Let's get ready to set sail guys!" "The Log Pose won't reset for another day," said Shephard. "Let's get ready to set sail tomorrow guys!" Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:GeminiVIII Category:Arukana Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays